


Lost Luggage

by Simon_says_fly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is left with very few options when her luggage is misplaced on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Luggage

“Moooommmm.” Carter sighed for what seemed the millionth time. “Just pick something and let’s go. We’re going to miss the start of the show.” He complained.  
  
His mother didn’t respond this time, much like she hadn’t responded to the last few complaints originating from the thirteen year old. Cat had tried answering the first dozen times, but enough had apparently been enough. He apparently hadn’t yet gotten that his cries were only exasperating the problem to a higher degree.  
  
Kara wisely stayed quiet, although nothing could prevent the twitch of her lips as she watched her girlfriend of the past eight months forlornly search through the suitcase (not Cat’s, but hers!) for something to wear for their first evening out. Most of the clothes that had been carefully folded where scattered across the bed that she and Cat were to share on their vacation. Kara had even gone so far as to offer the outfit she was currently in, but a sniff of disdain had shut her up quick after that.  
  
It wasn’t their fault. The airline had been apologetic, but her luggage was nowhere to be found. All Cat had available to her for tonight was what she wore on the plane, the few extra undergarments stashed in her carry-on or the clothes in Kara’s own luggage.  
  
There would have been a chance to get something from the hotel gift shop, but Cat had held them up for a couple of hours at the airport in the vain attempt to have the missing bag magically appear, and by the time Kara could finally convince the media mogul that it was a lost cause and for them to get to the hotel, the shops were all closed.   
  
And it wasn’t like they were in Las Vegas or Metropolis where the shops were open twenty-four/seven.   
  
Nope.   
  
Cat had promised her and Carter a skiing trip. And Jackson Hole Resort in Wyoming, listed by CatCo as one of the best resorts of the year for skiing, apparently did not cater to shopping late into the evening on a Sunday night.  
  
Which now led to the current crisis: the three of them had dinner reservations for a chef that had been lauded as the next “must-have” experience, and then great seats for some comedic act that was currently all the rage, even going so far as to have a situation comedy in the works… a fact that Carter had begged and pleaded about for the last month and a half once he’d discovered that the comedian was going to be here at the same time.  
  
“Kara?”  
  
At her name, Kara looked towards her girlfriend. At the look, she immediately started shaking her head in the negative.  
  
“No way, Cat. No. Not going to happen.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No.” Kara cut her off. “I’m not flying home to pick you up another outfit. There are plenty of choices in my bag.”  
  
Cat groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Kara. I love you. You know that I love you.” She walked over to the love seat located across from the hotel’s television. “But your… taste in clothes… well, definitely does not… it doesn’t match mine.”  
  
“Cat…”  
  
“I can’t go out in any of these…” Cat paused as she picked up a blouse from the pile of clothes strewn on the bed, using only her forefinger and thumb, as if the garment had somehow offended her delicate sensibilities. “I love you, but I just can’t.”  
  
Closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, Kara prayed to whatever gods might be listening to give her strength. Well… more strength than she normally had on hand.  
  
“You’ve worn my clothes before.”  
  
“Not in public.”   
  
Even Carter laughed at his mother’s response. Kara mock glared at the youngster, who was leaning against the wall watching. He caught her look and smiled unabashed. He knew the superhero was whipped and completely wrapped around both Grants’ little fingers. A fact her exploited as often as his mother would allow.  
  
“Please.” Apparently Cat wasn’t above begging. Kara turned away as to avoid seeing the woman pout. When Cat pouted, it took all of her superhuman willpower to keep from folding.  
  
“Cat, no.” She reiterated. “I’m not going.”  
  
“But, you’ve done it for me before.”  
  
Kara barked out a harsh laugh, “Cat! You were practically naked! It was an emergency… that’s a whole different level than you just don’t like what I have.”  
  
“What?” Carter piped up. “Why didn’t you have clothes, Mom?”  
  
Both Kara and Cat had the decency to realize that they’d entered into territory neither was currently willing to explain to her pre-teen son.  
  
Carter glanced between the two of them before his eyes widened dramatically. “Oh. Ohhhh! Gross, Mom!”  
  
“You, never mind.” Cat immediately went into mom-mode. “And you.” She turned towards her assistant slash lover slash girlfriend. “Yes. Go and get me my red dress. You know the one; I wore it when we attended that thing at the Daily Planet last month.”  
  
Glancing at the clock, and then confirming the time was correct against the stylish watch that Cat had bought her for her last birthday, Kara took a deep breath.   
  
“Fine.”  
  
Cat practically glowed at Kara’s giving in.  
  
“I can’t make it to your apartment and back again in time to salvage the entire night.” She offered sincerely and apologetically. “I’m fast, but not that fast. I doubt the Flash could make it in the time available.” She took her glasses off.   
  
“You’ll need to cancel dinner… maybe order us room service and we can eat when I get back…” Reaching into the special compartment of her luggage, Kara drew out her superhero suit. She knew she was playing dirty, but she was hungry.  
  
“No.” Cat sighed. She immediately got up and went to hug Kara, forcing the special garment out of her hands. “I’m just being a bitch. I’m upset that those incompetents lost my luggage… my clothes.” She placed a soft kiss against the younger woman’s cheek. “And my new snow suit.”  
  
Kara took a deep breath. Cat had already told her that she planned on purchasing a suit for skiing when they got to the resort. National City didn’t need a ski store. The new “snow outfit” she was referring to was the lingerie that she had been teasing her about for the past few weeks.   
  
Now, Kara was upset, too.  
  
“We can go shopping tomorrow, okay?” Kara offer. Cat just smiled and nodded. Turning back to the bed, she sighed aloud.  
  
“Okay. Let’s see what we can salvage from thrift store shopping!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Carter danced around the room, excited that his chance for going to dinner and seeing the show was back on track. Kara was putting on her shoes and Carter was back through the connecting door to the room next door to comb his hair when Cat finally made her choice.  
  
“Well?”   
  
Kara took a moment to look Cat over carefully as she examined the shorter woman now wearing her clothes.   
  
The dress she had chosen was one that Kara actually hadn’t had a chance to wear yet, a gift from her sister, Alex, specifically for this trip. It would have normally been classified as a little black dress, though with Cat wearing it, the dress was a little longer than it should have been, but the difference was negligible. Only a true fashionista would have the gall to say that Cat looked anything but perfect in it. And only a suicidal moron would dare call out “the” Cat Grant for looking anything other than absolute perfection.  
  
Smiling, Kara settled her hands around Cat’s waist. “You are beautiful, my love. You could never be anything less than beautiful.”  
  
She enjoyed the light blush that graced the older woman’s cheeks.  
  
“Are we ready to go now?” Carter broke the mood.  
  
Cat brushed her lips across Kara’s before turning to gaze fondly at her son. “Let’s go.”  
  
.o0O0o.  



End file.
